


Relationship status changed: committed

by Sarahvampgrl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahvampgrl/pseuds/Sarahvampgrl
Summary: A heartfelt conversation about their relationship status.





	Relationship status changed: committed

"I trust you with my life Spike, with my body, but can i trust you with my heart?" Buffy asked. They'd been out patrolling and this had been on her mind all night.

"How can you ask me that? You know how I-" Spike shot back, wiping blood off his sword on a nearby corpse.

"Spike, if you want to be with me answer me this: will you never leave because its better for me, to save me, or because you think I deserve better? Can you promise that? Can you promise to trust me when it comes to my own heart?" Buffy asked. No one she had loved had given her that. In some way they had all made her feel weak and she didn't want that with Spike. With anyone.

Long pause. "Yes." Spike answered, simple and sure. It was a selfish love she wanted and he could give that to her. He would put their love first, what she loved first.

It was a dizzying sort of gift. "Do you understand what I'm saying," she asked. She wanted to be sure.

Spike did understand but it was better if she said it all out loud. He looked at her solemnly.

"You've got to be all in," Buffy said. "If we do this know that i will always fight for it."

"I promise." Spike vowed. "Come here, Buffy," he growled, flinging his sword to stick in the ground at his feet and holding out his hand.

She flung the scythe down and the axe blade embedded in the earth. She ran the short distance between them and leapt up, climbing Spike like a tree. She didn't have to climb far to be completely enveloped by him, his arms flying around her even as her legs wrapped tight around his waist.

She finally had what she needed and she poured all of that need into their kiss. He'd seen inside her, known her, supported her in so many ways until her armor had cracked. The way he protected her family, he'd become her family.

She pulled up from the kiss, clasping her arms around his neck. "Do you remember the first time? Like this?"

He smiled and quirked an eyebrow up at her. "Do you think I would ever forget that?" He nipped in for a kiss. "There's nothing I love more than having you in my arms like this."

"Nothing?" she asked, flexing herself against him. She felt both safe and buzzed with energy in his arms. It had never been a fair fight.

"I never fought fair," Spike said with a chuckle.

"Did I say that out loud?" Buffy flushed. "Shut up Spike." But her tone was playful.

"There's the Buffy I love." He kissed her neck and she gasped at the zing of sensation.

Love was echoing in her ears as he kissed her but she managed to push away. "Not here, Spike, too many corpses."

He wasn't going to tell her that had never stopped him before. And he wanted a little romance too. She'd just changed the status on their relationship from its complicated to committed. He was ready to be a better man for her in every way. The man he was meant to be. "Where do you want to finish our conversation, pet?' Spike asked almost casually.

"Come to my room. One hour," she ordered and he loved it. "And Spike? You can put me down." When he seemed reluctant she added. "For now."

"One hour," he said with one last growling kiss and put her on her feet.

There were couples out there who'd given up their souls for love. She'd seen plenty of vampire Romeos and Juliets in her day. She"d seen plenty of soulless relationships work just fine and loving ones crumble. It had made her gunshy. Not too mention she had a long list of pre-reqs before signing up for team Buffy. Not only had Spike worked really hard to show her he ticked her boxes but he had gotten a soul BACK for her. Did no one understand how huge this was? Because a lot of the reactions had been underwhelming to this bombshell. Not hers tho. She got the magnitude.

In the book of Buffy souls were a big deal. And it wasn't like she hadn't already been attracted.

She'd done her hair. It was full of extra shine and bounce. One thing she already knew was how much he liked her hair. Long or short he always complemented his hair. She was also wearing a slip dress that came off easily. She'd already decided she didn't mind if it suffered a little damage.

She was still looking in he mirror at her reflection when she felt the change in the room. She looked over her shoulder and there he was leaning in the doorway. She'd managed to get Willow and Dawn out of the apartment for a movie and she'd left her bedroom door open. He already had an invite and she"d had a feeling he would just walk in like he owned the place.

He'd taken care with his appearance too. He was freshly showered and his clothes look new black. His hair was so shockingly blond it was disarming, arresting. "Why do you dye you hair," she asked dreamily. Had she said that out loud too? She hadn't meant to but the question had popped out.

"It's silly," he said rolling his eyes.

"Sillier than all the names Xander used to call you? Would it totally ruin your bad boy image?" Buffy asked, now she had to know.

"Yes and yes." Spike answered but didn't elaborate.

"i"m not going to let this go," Buffy said.

"i wouldn't expect anything else." He sighed. "Fine. I suppose its because I missed, when I became a vampire, I missed the day. The light. The sun. I just like bright things. And I made it bright and well I liked it."

She didn't know what to say. That was Spike for you. "I like it," she said.

"Really? anything else you like?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Lots of things," she said coyly.

"Tell me," his voice was soft and serious.

"Come here and I'll show you," Buffy said throatily. He didn't need to be told twice. She was drinking in the pleasure as he almost lifted her off her feet with the ferociousness of the kiss. She gasped for air and and he kissed down the curve of her neck.

"What were you saying Slayer," he growled against her skin and pleasure tingled down her spine.

"What?" she moaned.

"Yes, what do you like about me," Spike was saying as his hand gripped her ass cheek possessively.

"You make me laugh," she gasped out. He smiled and flicked his tongue across her collarbone in a shivery tickle. "You never make me feel weak, even when you're," she sighed at a burst of pleasure as his hand skimmed up the hem of her dress to grasp her thigh, "holding me," she finished and then his hands were lifting her up into his arms.

"Anything else," Spike asked, walking her to the bed.

"Are you fishing for compli…." she trailed off as Spike set her on the bed and stepped back to whip off his shirt. "Hook, line, and sinker" Buffy said with wide appreciative eyes. "All of that," she waved her hand at his chiseled abs, sinewy muscles, creamy skin, "is good stuff. You don't need me to tell you that."

"Buffy," his eyes were serious again, "You're the only one I need to tell me that."

She was wrecked, smashed to pieces, all of her armor at her feet beneath this man. They were so close, he was between her knees standing proudly half naked and beyond glorious. She knew how whipcord quick that body could be in a fight. She leaned up, pressing her hands to his waist and felt him shiver. She caressed the softness of his skin over the steel of his muscle and pressed a kiss directly over his heart. His shiver became a tremble and she looked up into the unmasked love on his face. It warmed her like light from the fire.

She pressed licking kisses across his chest, knowing that this was a souled Spike felt new just like it felt like coming home. After so long. They'd lost a lot of time finding themselves and she was ready to make up for some of it. These were studies she would really apply herself too.

She let herself fall off the edge of the bed as she kissed down his torso, loving each stretch of muscle. When she reached the edge of his black jeans with nipping kisses he groaned and hurriedly reached to remove the boundary for her. No more boundaries between them anymore.


End file.
